Heero goes to the circus
by LoneWolf2
Summary: the title says it all - as told by heero


Title: Heero goes to the circus

Title: Heero goes to the circus

Genere: comedy

POV: Heero

I was working on my laptop, trying to hack the Gundam Parts R Us.com web database and get some free stuff, when all of the sudden Duo burst into the room. His constant happiness annoying me and breaking up my concentration. "Hey Heero," he said, " Trowa just got us some free passes to the curcus, Wanna come?" My first instinct told me that going anywhere with Duo was a bad idea, but my curiosity got the best of me, because I've never been to one. "Sure, i guess...... as long as i get to drive." I replied. "Why can't I drive Heerrrooooooooooooooooo?" Duo complained. "Because you'll get us killed. That's why." I told him. "Oh ok, but I call shotgun!" The over energetic teenager called out. "Huh, Who else is coming?" I asked. "Quatre" he said. _oh great, now it's 2 happy people in thecar, not just one. I just hope that Quatre isn't psyched up too much to restrain Duo. _

_ _

**3 hours later...................**

"I'm so happy, the circus is my favorite place to go!" a carasmatic Duo said. "I'm just happy I got popcorn" Quatre said."Let's just find a seat" I told them. "FRONT ROW! FRONT ROW!!!!!" Duo yelled out. " No" was all I said. " how about a balcony seat?" Quatre asked. "Sounds good" i said, and we went to find our seats.As we entered the seating area, I stood in awe of the size of the crowd. _Everyone's happy, This isn't good, maybe i'll survive. _

Seventies disco lady: and I, I will survive.........

Heero: SHUT UP!!!!

ok, now where was I? oh yeah....

We sat down about fourth row. "Wow, look how high up we are!" Duo Said. I gazed around the tent.Then I spotted Relena. _Oh crap, not her! she's been stalking me ever since after the war! Please don't let her see me. Oh GOD Please don't let her see me! "hey there's Relena! wink wink nudge nudge." Duo yelled at me. "Hey! Relena! Over HERE!!!!" Duo yelled to her, "There's a seat by heero!" __Damnit Duo, I swear, If she comes up here I'll kill you! Were gonna have some words when we get back to Quatre's house. Relena looked around, Then she spotted duo. "Oh, hi Duo! one sec." Relenayelled back. She came over a few minuites later, and sat down beside me. __I'm trapped in here *sigh* "Hey the show's starting." Relena whispered into my ear. The crowd shut up, and the lights dimmed. "Ladies And Gentlemen.................." the Announcer went on, then he left. A few acts later and A lion appeared, running around the ring. Then Trowa jumped onto the lion's back and landed with only one hand on it's back. The crowd went wild, Then he did some more tricks. The the moment Duo had been waiting for had come, The clown show. __hmmmm what's a clown. They say Trowa dresses up as one, but he's an acrobat. Whatever they are, if Duo likes them, they musn't be good. All of the sudden, a bunch of strangely dressed people came out into the ring, and started acting increadibly stupid, then the people started laughing at them.__ Argh the agony! Laughing, happy people all around me! Im... Im going to go insane! Oh why had Quatre insisted in me leaving the gun at his place. Then, I popped. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I yelled as I ran out of the tent and all the way back to Quatre's house. "I'm never EVER going to a circus Ever again For as long as I live."

~OWARI~

What happened after The others got back: Duo is still alive, but i did pull a gun on him and knock him out for laughing at me. Quatre told me that everyone stopped and stared at me as i left, including them. Trowa got kinda mad, but understood, on account that he has to put up with them too. All in all, Everyone is still alive. Duo has been unconscious for about a week now, and I have regretted my choice to go on that day. 


End file.
